Strength, Magic, Courage and Grace
by Isabel7799
Summary: Arriving in Camelot changed Princess Grace's life forever. With magical beasts, evil forces and looming wedding proposals on the horizon, the best she can do is use her wit and cunning to make it through the day.
1. Welcome to Camelot

Arthur and Merlin were out hunting, trudging through the dense woods early in the morning. So far, Arthur hadn't caught anything and, as the two ducked through the trees, they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Merlin said, looking around in all directions of the wood.

Arthur crept further into the woodland of trees, loading his crossbow, his eyes darting around in search of a deer or rabbit. He stood up from his crouched position as a white horse trotted past, coming to a halt near to them.

"Where did that horse come from?" Asked Merlin, his eyebrows creased.

"We will find out." Replied the prince, striding towards the part of the woods from which the horse came.

Merlin looked back at the now grazing horse before following Arthur, a tried expression on his face.

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked down a dip in the forrest to see a group of what appeared to be thugs or bandits surrounding a girl. She stood with the hood of her cloak hiding her face.

"Where can you run girlie?" The leader asked, taking a step towards her. He gestured to the dead bodies around them which seemed to have been her companions. "No one to protect you now." He said with a sickening smile, reaching out to pull at the neckline of her dress. She swiftly slapped his hand away, looking around to find a weapon. She picked up a sword, gripping it firmly in her small hands.

"Arthur, we have to help her." Merlin said, looking at the outnumbered girl.

Arthur nodded, beginning to move before he stopped, his eyes wide at the scene before him. One by one the girl fought off the men until only three remained.

"Not as defenceless as you seem. Still, quite the pretty face, I'd hate to get it dirty." Said the leader, who disarmed her, tripping her up. A terrified look was in her eyes as the three large men advanced on her, their eyes darting over every inch of her trembling body.

"Leave her alone." Yelled Arthur as he and Merlin edged behind the three men wielding their weapons.

The bandits all turned around, swords poised. It was a short battle, Arthur fighting them all off easily.

He looked to the girl, pulling her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked as she pulled down her hood, making herself known to the man.

"Arthur?"

"Grace?"

He quickly hugged the girl, smiling as he realised who he had saved. "Merlin, this is Princess Grace, her father is King Alfred of Valjean. She is an old friend of mine."

"Please, I prefer Grace."

Arthur smiled. She was always very humble about her nobility. He looked to his servant, "Grace, this is my servant Merlin."

"A pleasure, my Lady," Merlin bowing slightly as he stuck out his hand, unsure of how woman would treat him given his bad experiences with nobles in the past.

She had thick blonde hair which flowed down to her waist in lose curls, and pouted pink lips which turned into a grin as she shook Merlin's hand, "Merlin, the pleasure is all mine." She said as she gave a small curtsey, holding out her informal blue dress.

"Feel no need to extend pleasantries to Merlin, Grace." Arthur said, glancing at his servant with a small smile.

"Quite the contrary, your highness. Just because he is a servant, does not make him any less of a man as you." She said, looking from Merlin to Arthur with a smile as she began to walk in the direction of Camelot.

"Hear that, Arthur." Merlin began with a grin.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes, catching up with his old friend. "What happened, Grace? It is a long journey from Valjean. I did not know that you were travelling to Camelot."

"Father and Uther have long been friends. You know what an adventurer he was...he is. He felt that I should live my life and see more of the world. I was to stay in Camelot but I was attacked and my men slaughtered," she said in almost a whisper as they reached the area where Merlin and Arthur's horses were.

"Father must have wanted to surprise me with your arrival. I will be happy to have you back at the castle." Arthur said, smiling.

Grace smiled back, "Thank you, Arthur, you are a good friend. And thank you both for saving me back there...I can't imagine what would have happened."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, "You seemed to be quite alright fighting alone, my lady-"

"-Grace, please." The young woman interrupted.

"Grace..." Merlin went on, "I have never seen a woman fight quite like you did, have you Arthur?"

Arthur smirked, "No, Merlin, I haven't."

Grace arched an eyebrow, "There is not much to do in Valjean to pass the time except watch the knights train. I guess I need to practice a little more." He eyes fell onto the white horse. "My horse!" She gushed as she ran to stroke his nose.

"We will ride back to Camelot, Grace, and notify my father of your arrival." Arthur said warmly as he mounted his horse, throwing his weapons at Merlin who struggled to carry them all.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Arthur eagerly pulled Grace along to the thrown room, excited to tell his father about the arrival of an old friend. The king sat on his thrown talking with various men when his son arrived.

"Ah, Grace. I am so glad that you have arrived safely. It is such a a long journey from Valjean." Uther said warmly, kissing the young girl on the cheek.

"Thank you, my lord, but I almost did not. If it wasn't for Arthur and Merlin then I fear I would have held the same unfortunate fate of my men." She said sadly.

"I am so glad you made it here safely. It is a pleasure to have you staying here in Camelot." The King smiled warmly, turning to the Prince, "I hope you are pleasantly surprised."

Arthur grinned, turning to Grace and spinning her around, "I could not be more so, seeing Grace again." He beamed as Grace giggled.

"I am glad." Replied the King, "I have had chambers prepared for you, Grace, near to Morgana, my ward."

"Brilliant, I remember Morgana from when I was a child. It will be ever so good to see her again." Grace smiled happily.

"Her lady in waiting, Guinevere, has been notified of your arrival, Grace." The blonde girl glanced at her friends visible smile at the mention of the maid, "If you are in need of any assistance do not hesitate to ask her."

The two blondes smiled before Arthur lead Grace to her chambers where her salvaged possessions were already waiting.

"I hope you have everything you need," he said, "I will be out on the training ground if you need me."

"Yes, you could use some practice." She teased, a smile on her lips.

Arthur's mouth hung open, "I did save your life."

Grace continued to grin as Arthur rolled his eyes bowing slightly as he left the room. As he did so, he bumped into Gwen.

"Sorry...my lord," the maid said, as both of them visibly blushed. Arthur nodded, glancing at Grace who peered at them curiously, before leaving.

"Hello, my lady, my name is Guinevere but please call me Gwen. I am Morgana's lady in waiting." The woman turned to Grace with a smile.

Grace walked towards her, "Hello Gwen. I am Princess Grace of Valjean but please just call me Grace." She curtseyed, to Gwen's surprise. She was not used to nobles treating her so kindly. "I am not sure how much I will need you, though I would be glad of the company. I usually do things myself, making my lady-in-waiting back home rather redundant," both girls laughed slightly, "I have a feeling that I am going to like it here, Gwen."

"As do I, my lady...Grace." She smiled, sure that her and Grace would become good friends, "Have you known Arthur... the Prince long?" She asked, unfolding some of Grace's dresses from her luggage and placing it in a cupboard.

"Yes, since we were born. Our Fathers are old friends so me and Arthur saw much of each other. As I live so far away we did not get to see each other much after the age of five, though the Pendragons did visit Valjean when I was ten, I believe. Arthur has grown up a lot since then." She nodded, opening her other case and helping Gwen.

"He seems very fond of you," The girl noted, a slight sadness in her voice.

Grace laughed slightly, "Yes I'm sure he is, and I him. Though he seems like the kind of person that can earn a person's trust with ease." She turned away slightly, looking towards the door, "He is different. Less arrogant than he once was."

Gwen nodded, picking up another exquisite dress, "Yes, the Prince will surely make a great King one day. And you will be a Queen, Grace."

The blonde's smile dropped and she sighed heavily, "Yes, I do wonder who my parents will arrange to court me next." She shook her head, "If I was born first, like my brother, then I might get more of a choice in the matter." Gwen saw the sadness in the Princesses eyes, "The deprivation of Love seems...cruel."

Gwen nodded, thinking of her and Arthur. The chances of them ever being able to be together or even get married were extremely slim, and it made her relate to what the girl was saying. It was almost as if love with improper to nobles. It was unfair.

"Perhaps one day things will change," Gwen replied amidst her thoughts.

The princess nodded slowly, "Perhaps."

* * *

The morning sun shone through Arthur's window and he leapt out of bed, running into Merlin as he ran down the corridor. He firmly knocked on the door and it opened, revealing a sleepy looking Grace.

"What?" She asked, yawning.

Arthur smiled, wide-eyed with excitement, "Morning, Grace. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"You woke me up for breakfast?" The girl groaned, covering her eyes. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and we will dine in your chambers." She said, as he nodded and turned away to notify Merlin. Grace walked back into her room, falling back onto her bed.

* * *

"So the rulers of the five kingdoms are meeting in Camelot?" Grace asked, surprised, as she ate her breakfast with Arthur.

"Yes, it has got Father rather agitated. They will arrive in the morning." Arthur nodded.

"I have been here but two weeks and already there is more excitement than being stuck in the Palace of Valjean." She smiled. "But these peace talks could go either way. War or Peace. I am hoping for the latter, personally."

"As am I. That is why I wanted to dine with you. Father wanted me to tell you that your Father and his knights will be arriving also in the morning also." Arthur said with a smile, taking a sip from his drink.

A huge smile pulled onto the girl's face, "No. My Father is coming to Camelot?" She squealed with excitement, "I cannot wait for the morning to come."

* * *

When the morning did come, Grace, Arthur and Uther stood on the battlements as Kings arrived with their knights and servants.

"Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so somber." He said with a small smile, noticing his father's expression.

"Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war." Replied the King wisely as he looked to Grace who looked eagerly over the battlement.

* * *

In the main square of Camelot, King Alined - one of the five Kings that were gathering together - dismounted his large brunette horse. He scowled looking up at the towering citadel, the distraction causing him to drop his cloak. His servant, Trickler, rushed over, fumbling with the cloak and handing it back to his master.

"Boy! Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?" The King barked, glaring at the servant.

Trickler stuttered a response, "No, Master. I was just…"

"Stop whinging," King Alined snapped, the boy mumbling a response quickly before Uther arrived, greeting the King.

"Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion." Uther said with a large smile. Alined plastered his own smile on his lips, cleverly masking the scheming that was happening in his ming.

The two kings grasped arms, "Momentous? Let us hope so." Alined responded with a snicker.

* * *

Up in his quarters, King Alined looked out over the square as King Alfred of Valjean arrived. He had known the other King for years but cared little for his compassion or love for his people. Ruler should deal with an iron fist, but Alfred had found a way to control his kingdom through devotion - Alined was jealous of this, and of Valjean's wealth and prosperity.

"Uther may think that we are gathered here for peace, but that is far from my mind," King Alined spoke to his servant who was unpacking his master's trunk.

"Am I to take it that King Alfred's daughter is part of our plan?" Trickler asked, "She is very lovely."

King Alined smirked, "Don't let her father hear you say that. Not if you value your head."

"Oh, indeed, I do." Trickler replied with a goofy smile, "It is my prettiest feature."

"Alfred treasures his daughter than all of the jewels in his vault." Alined continued, "Only the best will do. It would surely end the peace talks if anyone unworthy were to lay a finger on her, or if any man were to toy with her heart."

"But she would never stray from her father's wishes...no one in their right mind would go against King Alfred." His servant countered, knowing of the mans fearsome reputation.

"But Lady Grace wont be in her right mind, will she?" The King smirked evilly, "Besides she is a stubborn child, rebellious even. If she were to fall for a man of low standing then Alfred would have their head." He said, thinking of the chaos he could cause with joy.

* * *

Uther smiled as the knights of Valjean arrived in the square, followed by their king.

"Alfred Carrigan." Uther smiled warmly at his oldest and dearest friend as he dismounted his horse, "It has been quite some time since our last meeting."

The man returned the smile, hugging the man whole-heartedly, "Too long, my friend. My wife sends her best wishes."

"And I send them back to her." Uther replied as he looked around at the fine set of knights which had travelled far from the northern realm of Valjean.

King Alfred looked to the Palace, "And where is my daughter? I hope she has not been too much trouble already." He said, a large smile on his lips as the other King chuckled, shaking his head. As if on cue Grace appeared at the top of the steps, causing a cheer to sound throughout the knights which recognised their princess.

She ran down the steps and embraced her father, soon followed by Arthur who shook the man's hand, "Father!" She said excitedly as she hugged him.

Alfred smiled warmly at his daughter, "I trust that you have been having a pleasant stay in Camelot, my darling."

A grin curled onto her lips, "Quite. Arthur has been splendid company and it is nice to see the Lady Morgana again, though I, of course, am missing you and mother greatly."

His eyes sparkled as he looked upon the daughter he had missed so much. He held his arm out for her to take and she quickly linked her hand in the crook of his elbow, letting him lead her up the steps to the castle.


End file.
